Rumor Has It
by OtakuChef
Summary: After transferring into Fairy Academy, Lucy Heartfilia quickly befriends with her seatmate Natsu Dragneel. She also becomes the center of attention as "Lucky Lucy", having been blessed with the beauty, brains and money everyone wanted. But maybe she isn't that lucky after all, as wherever she goes, rumors are sure to follow her! Good thing Natsu won't have any of that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic is heavily inspired by the shoujo manga _Hibi Chouchou_. I started this fic as an AU for that series but during the writing process, it kinda turned away from HC's original story so I'm not so sure anymore if it's still considered an AU.

Anyway, I can assure you that you can enjoy this fic even without reading Hibi Chouchou (although I highly recommend that series). As long as you love Natsu and Lucy as much as I do, you can go ahead and read this fic.

This is also my very belated gift fic to my dear friend Richa (chanime / swordbreaker at tumblr).

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and Hibi Chouchou are owned by their respective manga-kas. I am simply a self-indulgent fan who gets inspired to write stories where I can both enjoy these great series at once.

* * *

 _"The Coach is strict."_ Natsu thought on his first day of sophomore year. The Karate club members just came back from summer training camp two days ago but the coach still insisted on resuming their club activities today. That means four laps around Fairy Academy grounds even before classes officially started.

They were already on their way back to the club room when Natsu noticed a shiny black sports car stopping at the front gates. It attracted a lot of attention as the other students turned around to look at it, mesmerized. When the back seat door opened, everyone seemed to have caught their breath as a blonde girl came out of it.

"Wow, she's pretty," Natsu heard a student say.

"Must be rich," He heard another say.

Natsu watched the new girl duck her head and hide behind her bangs, clearly not enjoying the attention. She walked fast to reach the school gates, gripping her bag strap tightly. The other students then went on with their lives and resumed whatever they were doing.

"Natsu, hurry up!" Gray called. "Classes start in 30 mins." Natsu turned around on his heel and resumed jogging, the image of the new girl still in his mind.

* * *

Natsu was yawning into his fist, trying to shake off the last bits of tiredness from morning practice, when the Mr. Clive, or Gildarts as he preferred to be called, ushered her in. The class was silent while she timidly wrote her name on the board. He waited in bated breath for her to finish writing "Lucy Heartfilia" on it.

 _"It's the new girl at the gates,"_ he thought to himself.

"Hi," Lucy greeted softly at the class, "please take care of me."

There was a second of silence before the class erupted in cheer.

"So cute!" Natsu heard some boy in front say

"Heartfilia, as in Heartfilia Railways?" Levy, their class secretary, asked.

He saw Lucy avoid Levy's eyes for a second before she answered a simple "Yes."

"Rich kid," he heard Cana mutter, who sat right in front of him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" It was Loke who asked, in a rather flirty tone. Lucy's cheeks turned pink at the question.

Natsu groaned inwardly. Leave it to Loke to ask what the whole boy population (except for him) wanted to know.

Lucky for the blushing girl, the teacher spoke over her students before she could answer. "Alright, save the questions for later."

He noted a relieved sigh escape Lucy's lips.

"As for your seat," Gildarts looked around the class, "you can take the free seat at the back." There was an encouraging smile on their teacher's face.

Wait a minute. The only free seat in the class was...

He whipped to the right and looked at the unoccupied seat beside him. No way.

She nodded at their teacher and started walking to his direction.

Their eyes met when she was close enough. He immediately clamp shut his mouth. Surely it wouldn't be proper to meet his new seatmate with his mouth open. She paused awkwardly on her tracks and looked down on her polished loafers.

 _Smooth Dragneel. Real smooth._

"Oh, don't worry about Natsu. He may have pink hair but he's rather behaved." Gildarts smirked and the class erupted in laughter once again. Clearly, the joke was not lost in them.

Only Lucy did not laugh at him, who then proceeded to take her designated seat. She hung her bag on the bag hook under the desk and sat primly on her chair.

"Leave me alone," he pouted at his classmates, trying hard to ignore the urge to look to his right, or rather at his new seatmate.

Which was a shame for him as he missed the small, amused smile that formed on Lucy's lips.

* * *

The rest of the morning was slow as most of their teachers just gave brief introductions of their subjects and distributed the syllabus.

And throughout that time, Natsu stole quick glances at his seatmate.

She had a very graceful air around her. Her hands moved softly as she wrote down on her notebooks and tucked a stray lock of hair over her ear.

When she's not writing or doing anything with her hands, she'd place them on her lap with her back straight against the backrest. She didn't slouch even if the teacher drawled endlessly. It was like she was from those Victorian movies Lisanna made him watch one time.

 _"Weird,"_ he thought to himself. But she didn't seem like a snob like those characters in the movies so she's okay in his book.

Math was study hall as the new teacher won't come until the next day. It was then that he was caught staring at her. It caught both of them in surprise as in one exact moment, their eyes met. The quick movement of her shoulders told Natsu she was surprised too but she shyly held his gaze.

"Your hair..." she said, tentative as if she was testing the waters.

Natsu chuckled, already knowing what she meant before she finished. "Yeah, it's all natural. And don't worry. I'm used to people asking me about it. Just don't tell me it's girly."

"Why would I say that?" Lucy's brows lifted.

"Lots of people say pink a girly color," He answered sheepishly.

"Since when did colors get gendered? If anything, I'd say it's cool."

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"Thanks." He grinned at her.

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

There it was again. She's a little weird with her formal words and manners but after talking to her, he realized Lucy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N2:** First chapter is done! This fic will have six parts and will be updated every other day/ every two days. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello guys! As promised, here's the next chapter! Thank you so much giving this fic a chance and I hope you'll like the next chapters too. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and Hibi Chouchou belong to their respective manga-kas. I am simply a self-indulgent shipping trash who likes to get both of her favorites for the price of one.

* * *

Days passed and Lucy quickly got more popular even outside their classroom. It was hard to avoid the attention when you go to school every morning via a black Mercedes Benz. It also didn't help that Lucy was down-to-earth and friendly to everyone. She may be a prim and proper heiress but she isn't a snob at all. She smiles and greets everyone. She also excels in class, proving that her beauty comes with smarts.

Soon enough, she gained a name that everyone agreed fitted her: _Lucky Lucy._ She's blessed with everything a teenager could wish for: _beauty, brains and popularity_. It was whispered as she walked the halls, trailing behind her like stubborn bees.

Naturally, the nickname reached Natsu too and it greatly irritated him.

Over the short time since they became seatmates, they have become close friends. Small talks in between classes turned into lunch break hang-outs.

It is in those instances that Lucy shared to him her dreams of becoming a famous author while Natsu told her that he wanted to be a fireman. He knew that her favorite color is pink (a shade darker than his hair) and that she loves dipping fresh fruits on chocolate fondue.

She has also confided in him her problems at home. He knows that she's worried about her relationship with her father; that they are growing distant from each other since the untimely death of her mother.

So no, she's no Lucky Lucy. She is not living the rose-colored life. But people didn't know that because they don't bother to see beyond appearances.

Natsu clicked his tongue in distaste. "You'd think people would know better," he grumbled.

These thoughts kept playing around in his mind as he ran the course around the campus for club training. He couldn't focus at all, Lucy occupying most of his attention.

In his distraction, he almost ran into a post in the school yard. Fortunately, Gray pulled at his belt just in time to stop him.

"Whoa there, Natsu!" called out Gray.

"Sorry, just a little distracted," Natsu apologized as he ran a hand over his hair. "And thanks."

"Don't come to training distracted, idiot," grumbled Gray as he let go of Natsu's belt. "You'll injure yourself."

"Yeah."

After refixing his belt and _gi_ , Natsu resumed jogging. Gray followed and jogged beside his friend.

"You've been grumbling and tsk-ing since we started man," said Gray.

"It's nothing."

Gray just shrugged in resignation knowing that Natsu won't talk. So the two boys jogged in silence until they reached the school gates. Other students have started coming in pairs and groups. Among them were Lucy, Levy and Erza, who were happily chatting together.

Natsu raised a hand to say hello to the girls but stopped when he saw a guy walking towards Lucy. Already knowing that Lucy preferred to be alone in this kind of situation, they waved goodbye and walked ahead to their classes. When Lucy was finally alone, the guy shyly held out single rose to her, head bowed and arms shaking.

The boys stopped jogging to watch.

"How many times would that guy make? Third this week?" mused Gray. "Lucy's real popular."

"But she hates it when she has to turn down people." said Natsu, whose eyes were still glued at his friends. Lucy bowed her head and shook it and there was an apologetic smile on her face. "She feels guilty for making other people sad."

"How do you know she turned down the guy?" Gray followed up, curious as to how Natsu knew.

"Because she once told me that she has someone she liked."

Gray's head turned quickly at Natsu, almost getting a whiplash. "You know who Lucy likes?"

"Stop repeating my words, Gray."

"Just answer the question, Natsu."

Natsu rolled his eyes before he started. "She told me that she's close to this guy she liked, that they've talked a lot and he made her happy every time." He squinted at the guy still talking to Lucy, trying to see if he knew him. "I haven't seen this guy talk to her until now."

Gray had to hide the smirk forming on his lips. It was pretty obvious who the mystery guy was but it was not his place to tell. He'll just play a long and see how things will turn out. Even it was painful to watch their obliviousness sometimes.

They continued to watch over Lucy from where they stood. The guy kept talking to her while she persistently shook her head. The other students passing by have started to gather around them too, whispering to each other while they looked at Rose Guy with pity. It continued on for a few seconds until he felt their stares and glared at them, sending the curious ones away. It was clear that he was getting agitated.

Then Rose Guy made the biggest mistake that afternoon: he stepped in closer to Lucy and pulled at her arm.

Gray felt Natsu tense up beside him. He was a second too late when he reached out again to stop his friend. Natsu has already moved to help Lucy. 

* * *

"Come on, why don't you give me a chance?" said the guy who introduced himself as Dan Straight. "You're not dating anyone, right?"

Lucy shook her head for the hundredth time that afternoon, fear slowly creeping from where Dan held her. "I-I'm sorry!"

"But I really, really like you!" he stubbornly insisted as he gripped her arm harder.

The fear bloomed into fright as Lucy saw the manic desperation in his eyes. She never had a suitor this persistent and demanding. She now regretted sending Levy and Erza off first. She wished they would come back for her. She wished someone would help her.

"Get your hands off her, senpai."

She almost cried when she heard his voice and felt another hand pull at her, but this time she lets it. She was pushed against his chest and felt his other arm around her shoulders.

"Natsu." Lucy said, relief washing over her.

Natsu smiled down at her quickly but his eyes were slits in restrained anger. Then he looked back at Dan.

"Senpai." He warned again, his chest rumbling.

Dan finally let go of Lucy's arm, as if burned, and stepped back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's friend."

"Stay out of this, second year. This is between me and Lucy."

Natsu quickly cut him off. "She's not interested."

Dan's eyes grew wide and his mouth twisted into a snarl at Natsu's words. "You don't know that. We were doing great, right Lucy-chan?"

Lucy shuddered at the nickname. It sounded so wrong coming from his mouth. "No, I kept telling you I'm not interested in dating you." Her voice shook as she clutched at Natsu's gi.

"Wha-"

"You heard her, senpai. Now, _you_ back off." Natsu openly glared at Dan and took a step forward.

"That was warning number one." Gray said, who finally showed up behind Dan. "Don't let it come to three."

"NO." Dan said firmly, meeting Natsu's glare with his own.

Natsu slid the hand holding on Lucy's shoulder to her back and rubbed slowly. "Lucy, stay behind me."

She nodded and stepped back to stand behind him "Thank you, Natsu." Then she looked at Gray as well, "You too, Gray."

But Dan was persistent. "Lucy-chan, please!"

"And that was three." Gray mumbled as he took a step back. He knew what was coming.

Natsu's fist came flying, purposely missing just a few centimeters of Dan's ears. The older guy let out a horrified squeak and shook in his knees.

"I won't miss next time." Natsu warned as he retracted his fist. A sly grin curled at his lips. "Let's hope there won't be a next time."

Dan nodded furiously as he stepped back. In his haste, he fell on his butt and quickly scrambled away from the two Karate practitioners.

Gray whistled as he watched Dan run away. "I thought you were gonna punch him for real."

"I was, but Lucy stopped me." He looked back at the girl still clutching at his gi.

She tugged at his clothes just in time when he pulled back his fist for a punch. In that split-second, understood what it meant. Lucy didn't want to hurt the guy despite everything.

The girl who was too kind for her own sake stepped forward again, rubbing at her arms. The place where Dan held her still stung. "He's not worth it. And there's a tournament coming for you guys right? I don't want you guys to get into trouble."

"He was hurting you." Natsu grumbled. "He deserved a punch."

"Stand down, Dragon." Lucy patted his cheek. "I'm fine now." Then she assured him with a smile, showing him that she felt better now that he and Gray had come to help her. "Again, thanks for helping me. Now, go back to the dojo before Captain comes looking for you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, his hand finding hers and squeezed it.

Lucy nodded, turning their hands over to lace her fingers with his. "Capricorn will be here soon to drive me home. Get back to training, Natsu."

Gray felt awkward witnessing the affectionate look his two friends gave each other. Everyone else had to be blind to not see that these two felt something for each other. He wondered how the hell Lucy still gets suitors at this rate. His musings were interrupted when Natsu called at him.

"Gray, you go first," he said. "I'll wait here with her until the shiny sports car comes." The look in his eyes this time said that he has made up his mind. He will stay no matter what.

Gray simply nodded and retied his belt (it came loose during the course of the conversation). "I'll explain to the captain what happened."

"Guys!" Lucy protested out loud, pulling her hand from Natsu. "Come on, you don't need to do that."

Gray shook his head at Lucy. "Sorry, but I'm with Natsu this time. That bastard of a senpai might come back for you if you're left alone. You stay with him, alright?"

Natsu clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man. I mean it."

"Fine." Lucy pouted, arms crossed. "But only because you two are strangely acting buddy-buddy."

"Don't get used to it," both boys said at the same time. It got Lucy bursting into laughter.

She managed to wave at Gray in between her giggles as she and Natsu watched him run back to the dojo.

Then not more than 10 minutes after, Capricorn finally arrived. He apologized for being late as Lucy quickly got herself inside the car. She asked Natsu not to mention anything about Dan to her chauffeur or she'll lose the free time she gets after school to spend with her friends.

Of course, she used the puppy eyes look that Natsu was so weak against so kept his mouth shut.

Soon, Natsu was watching the black Mercedes go. Then he went back to their clubroom to retrieve his bag and change out of his _gi_.

* * *

Shoutout to Yuyui Hime, FlameDragonHime, aNaughtyHero, Twishadowhunter and taboadayvonne for being kind enough to leave this fic a review. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! 

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello again! It's the third chapter now! Thanks a lot for your kind responses with the second mean a lot to me.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu realized how annoying rumors were. The incident with Lucy and the senpai whose name he refused to know quickly became hot gossip and boy, did his schoolmates loved gossips.

It didn't really surprise him that people were talking about it as there were lots of spectators at the time. But what got him was how the story went.

People agreed that the senior was a jerk _("He pushed himself at Lucky Lucy when she clearly said no!"_ ). Honestly, he couldn't agree more but when they get to the part where he saved Lucy, people had varied reactions.

Most of the girls would grin and squeal, gushing about how brave he was _("It was like from the movies, the boy saving his girl!")._ Some guys nodded in approval _(He did what was needed to be done.)_ but most of them groaned and complained _("There goes our chance on Lucky Lucy.")._ It would have been entertaining if not for their unanimous conclusion: that he and Lucy are dating.

What the hell. His best friend needed help so he went out there and almost punched the jerk's face to oblivion. How does that equate to dating?

"People see what they want to see." said Gray from behind him. Both boys were lining up to buy meat buns and yakisoba pans. It was a long queue that Natsu had the opportunity to rant. "You and Lucy are practically connected by the hip. When people see that, they almost always assume that you two seem too close to just be friends."

"But that's what we are! We're just friends!" Natsu wanted to punch a wall in frustration. "Lucy doesn't need more rumors following her."

"So you're not dating Lucky Lucy?" asked the guy in front of Natsu who accidentally heard Natsu's frustrations.

Natsu felt his eye twitch, resisting the urge to roll his eyes for the hundredth time that day. "For the last time, Lucy and I, we're not dating!"

The whole cafeteria fell silent for a whole ten seconds except for the lunch lady who continued selling her sandwiches. She handed Natsu two packs each of spicy meat buns and Yakisoba pan. The boy accepted the goods silently, inwardly freaking out at the silence.

Gray was too amused to say anything so he just followed and walked out the cafeteria behind his friend, hands crossed behind his head.

He was still within hearing range when a brave soul in the corner muttered, "So we can still ask her out." It would have been a whisper if not for the utter silence in the room.

Laughter bubbled up in his chest. Those people are definitely blind to not see that they don't really stand a chance. _Natsu and Lucy are not dating YET._ It will happen soon.

Maybe he could start a betting pool about that.

* * *

Lucy slumped on her bed, mind exhausted from her day at school. The gossips she heard today were worse than the usual rumors.

In the morning, a lot of people were talking excitedly about the little incident with Dan Straight. Like the worst confession she ever received was some entertainment for them.

But what's worse was how Natsu got dragged into the mess. Almost everyone in school thought they were dating.

 _"If only_ ", Lucy thought bitterly.

She could deal with the usual rumors about her, the sarcastic smiles other girls threw at her whenever she talked to them. She always felt their animosity against her but over the years she learned how to ignore them.

But how do you deal when it's a rumor you secretly wished to be true?

Just before the classes started today, she already lost count how many times she was asked if she liked Natsu. She also lost count on how many times she lied.

She liked him, a lot. She might as well say that she's in love with him.

Lucy has liked other boys from her previous schools before but she knew her feelings for Natsu are different.

He made her laugh, made her feel great about herself. He's a good listener and understood her sadness. Sure, he calls her weird sometimes, but she knew he never meant anything bad with that.

So naturally, she fell for him. She never denied it with herself knowing that self-denial won't do her any good. But it didn't mean she had act on it.

So getting asked if she liked Natsu was frustrating. She almost answered yes at some point, wanting to get over it but she held back. She didn't want him to know that way.

She felt trapped. If only could be as open as Juvia with her feelings or as brave as Erza or as sweet as Levy, things would be easier.

A sigh escaped her lips unto her pillow. _If only._ She buried her face on it, the silk sheets smothering her face until her eyes felt heavy. She let the sleepiness claim her, thinking a nap would get her out of her mopey phase.

She woke up an hour later when her phone buzzed from a notification. She felt around her bed, searching for her phone and saw there was a message from Natsu:

 _[U ok Luce?]_

A small smile curled up on her lips, the remnants of sleep slowly fading away as she typed her reply.

 _[just woke up from a nap. I feel fine. :) ]_

Natsu was quick to reply back.

 _[that's good then. :3 Thought you were sad earlier at school.]_

Lucy's heart raced a little upon reading that. It should be illegal how sweet and sensitive he can be.

 _[i was. a little bothered by the rumors. Sorry you were dragged into it Natsu.]_

 _[nah, it's okay. :3 dont let them bother ya]_

 _[if you say so]_

 _[btw, saw this on my way home earlier. Wanna go?]_

Natsu sent her a picture. It was the poster for the Magnolia Fireworks Festival on the weekend.

 _"So unfair,"_ Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the picture. _"He knew I was sad so he's trying to make me happy. Don't give me more reasons to like you, idiot."_

She could have typed that but she stopped herself in time. Instead, she sent him a safe reply.

 _[sure do. but I have to ask dad first.]_

 _[i'm sure he'll let ya. U invite the girls, I'll tell Gray and the others to come with us. ]_

 _[alright. thanks Natsu.]_

 _[what for? :3 ]_

 _[just thanks. Good night! :) ]_

 _[u r weird. Anyways, night Lucy! see ya. :3 ]_

* * *

 ** _PS:_** Just wanna respond to that guest reviewer for chap 2.

Yes, I tried to keep their canon histories and personalities intact as much as possible. A writer I look up to from tumblr once said that you should always let your characters be themselves. You put them in a situation in a fic and let them do their thing. Don't dictate them on what to do. You write what they will do based on the situation. If I don't follow this, I always get stuck in the middle of writing.

and that was a long rant. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Fourth chapter is up! This part is my favorite in the story. I had a field day writing these parts.

Major warning: FLUFF CONTENT AHEAD.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and Hibi Chouchou belong to their respective authors, not me. I'm just a writer who wanted to have both series for the price of one. XD

* * *

When he saw her standing by herself amongst the crowd, Natsu remembered why he stopped on his tracks the first time he saw her by the school gates and why he kept glancing at her when she sat beside him on their first day of classes.

 _"Beautiful,"_ said the small voice in his mind as he looked at Lucy.

He was never one to stop and appreciate clothes but this time he couldn't help it. The Sakura-patterned yukata she wore complimented her flushed pale skin and her obi showed off her thin waist and the swell of her breasts. And to complete the look, she had her hair up in a golden bun with a crystal bauble to hold it in place.

Suddenly, he felt so underdressed with his red jacket, white shirt and faded jeans get-up.

He wanted to go home and change. Maybe he could grab a yukata from Igneel's closet. He remembered seeing a few in there once.

But too late, Natsu realized, when Lucy found him and smiled. The sight jarred him, confused as to why his heart raced at that. It was just Lucy, his best friend, who happened to look extremely beautiful that night. Why was he even thinking of changing his clothes to match her?

He shook his head, whisking away the errant thoughts and smiled back at his friend. Then he walked over to where she stood under the lamp post.

"Hey." Lucy greeted, her soft smile turning into a radiant, full grin.

 _"Goddess,"_ said the voice again. Natsu tried his best to ignore it as he stumbled with his reply.

"H-hey." He croaked, not realizing how dry his throat was. He cleared it as softly as he could then tried again. "Hey there. You look great."

He did a little internal dance when he finished that compliment without stumbling.

"Aquarius, Aries and Virgo had fun with me," she said sheepishly as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears. More pink coated her cheeks as well.

"Figures." Natsu teased.

"What was that?" Lucy pouted, throwing a half-hearted glare at him.

He simply shrugged and grinned at her, which was willingly returned by Lucy.

"Where are the others? They're late," he asked as he looked around the area. "Fireworks start in an hour."

Lucy pulled out her phone from the little pouch she brought with her. Her fingers quickly tapped on the screen then put it over her ear. She waited a few beats until the other line connected.

"Levy-chan?" Natsu heard her say. "Where are you?"

Natsu started texting Gray and the other guys as well.

[Wer r u? it's just lucy and me here.]

"What?" That was Lucy, whose voice started to soften. "Levy-chan!" she hissed, her cheeks suddenly flushing.

She was shaking when she turned up to him. "Levy-chan said they won't be coming."

"Eh?" Natsu raised his brows. "Why?"

Lucy shook her head then avoided his eyes. "She won't tell."

He knew that look. She's lying. Levy definitely gave her a reason. But before he could ask what it was, his phone buzzed. It was Gray.

 _[Sorry. Cant come. Dont wanna be in the way in case you realize something tonight.]_

Perplexed, Natsu quickly tapped in his reply.

 _[Wat do u mean?]_

 _[Not telling. :p how's lucy btw? Tell her i said hi]_

Natsu typed the first thing that came to mind.

 _[Lucy looks really pretty in her yukata]_

He almost hit send until he realized what he typed. He tapped at the backspace furiously and typed another message.

 _[Not u too. ]_

 _[Stop denying man. It's fine. Been there before.]_

 _[Remind me to punch u on mon]_

 _[Bring it flamebrain]_

He was gonna type a very rude reply when Lucy called out to him. "Natsu, what did Gray say?"

His sighed as he locked his phone and slipped it back to his pocket. A hand brushed over his face as he answered her. "He's not coming either."

"I see." she said. She fiddled with the strap of her pouch around her wrist. "It's just you and me then."

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

He felt an awkwardness bloom inside him after reading Gray's text. _"Get it together Natsu."_ He chided himself. _"It's just Lucy."_

Lucy was quiet too, her head hung low as she continued fiddling with her pouch.

"Hey, it's okay. It's their loss for not coming." He tried to comfort her, placing a hand over her shoulder. "Let's enjoy ourselves and take lots of pictures so they'll know what they missed."

She looked up to him, her brown eyes shining. "Great idea."

"I know." He grinned at her. "Let's go."

They walked together in comfortable silence, taking in the festive mood around them. The park was full of banners and little lanterns in different colors, giving the place a muted lighting.

The crowd was increasing too as they neared the booths. Natsu constantly looked behind him, making sure that Lucy was still with him.

To his surprise, Lucy was a few paces behind him and was getting swallowed by pedestrians.

"Natsu!" she cried out as she tried to move forward.

Natsu moved quickly, bumping into a few shoulders and hands in his effort to reach for her. "Lucy!" He said in relief as he pulled her towards him. "Sorry, I thought you were behind me."

"T-thank you." She said as she caught her breath. "I thought I was gonna lose you in the crowd. I can't walk fast in these slippers."

Natsu looked down and saw her feet were starting to redden under the slippers' straps. They looked uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have walked slowly."

Lucy ducked her head and looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

Natsu wanted to hit himself. It was his fault for not noticing and now Lucy was apologizing. He should be the one saying sorry, not her.

"Never mind," he told her. "Let's go straight to the viewing area so you can rest your feet."

"Okay."

"But I'm not letting you walk for now." He turned around and knelt on one knee. His hands were turned backwards as well, beckoning her to climb.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked him, hoping that he's not suggesting _that._

"What do you think? I'm giving you a piggyback ride."

"No, I'm not doing that embarrassing thing!"

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu insisted, his head turned towards her. "I'm not letting you walk on those evil slippers until we wrap them. Besides, this way is faster. There's only 30 minutes until fireworks. We're not missing them."

"Natsu, no."

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

They stared down at each other for a minute but Natsu stayed firm, even against Lucy's patented puppy eyes. " _Yes, she's cute_ ," he told himself, but there's no way he's letting her walk with her swollen feet.

"Fine." Lucy relented. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She buried her face on the tail of his scarf to hide the deep blush that settled there during the stare down. "Idiot."

Natsu chuckled, knowing that she's pouting as she called him that. "I know."

"If anyone from school sees us like this, the rumors will never stop you know." She still has her face buried on his scarf.

"I don't care." He slowly stood up and hefted Lucy on his arm, making the girl squeal, and then started walking through the crowd.

The festival-goers parted immediately upon seeing them. Some people even started whispering among themselves, wondering why a pink-haired boy is carrying the girl bridal-style.

"Are you really bothered by the rumors of us dating?" he asked as they walked.

Lucy shook her head against his scarf. "Not really. I just don't like that they're dragging you into it is all."

"Well, I hate it that there were rumors about you even before that." Natsu added.

"People need to find hobbies other than spreading gossips."

"You said it."

* * *

True to his word, he carried Lucy up to the viewing area. It has less people than the festival grounds, most of which were settled in pairs or groups. Lanterns still hung between posts, giving the area a mellow lighting. It looked exactly like the dating places featured in movies and magazines. Something that Natsu tried very hard to ignore that night.

He looked around to see where they could rest and found a vacant bench. Lucy was eager to get off him and quickly claimed her space on it.

She pushed the offending footwear off her feet and wiggled her toes when they were finally free. Said footwear lay on the grass, temporarily forgotten as their owner flexed and rolled her ankles.

Natsu sat beside her and watched fondly at her antics.

Not long after, they heard the first sound of fireworks launching. Both looked up, anticipating the colorful display on the night sky. Red, yellow and orange lights burst above them in succession, earning some _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ from their fellow spectators.

It was dazzling but it was nothing compared to what Natsu saw when he looked to his side.

She had her hands over her lips but he knew underneath those delicate fingers, she was smiling. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, her lashes sweeping up and down gracefully in every blink. He could hear her voice clearly despite the noise around them. As if Natsu's world paused for a moment and focused on her. Only Lucy and nothing else.

"It's beautiful!" she said as she turned to him, her face split with the prettiest smile ever.

He was breathless. His heart skipped a beat. Words caught in his throat but he felt great. He felt like the luckiest person alive to be able to see that smile, so pure and free.

He nodded slowly. His eyes never left hers. "Yeah... beautiful."

Lucy stilled as eyes grew wide in surprise. She blinked a few times then looked up again at the fireworks in the sky. She tucked a stray strand of hair in her ear then cleared her throat. Both of which Natsu knew were Lucy's nervous ticks. He wondered what got her nervous now.

He looked up again at the fireworks but his eyes kept sneaking glances at her. She sneaked glances at him too. He knew this because their eyes met several times and then they were laughing because it was just like their first day of class.

"What's so funny, weirdo?" he asked as another firework launched to the skies.

Lucy just giggled and shook her head and it was music to Natsu's ears. He could listen to her laugh all night.

 _"I've got it bad."_ He mused to himself. _"I love her. I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia."_

Then he was laughing with her again, because he was happy. Loving Lucy made him happy. His blood sang in this realization; it gave him a strange rush. He wanted to scream his heart out and tell the whole world about it. He wanted to pull her hand and hug her. God, he wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't do it. Not yet. So he laughed instead.

 _He loves Lucy._

The fireworks show soon ended. People started moving out of the viewing area by groups until it was just Natsu and Lucy. They were still breathless from their laughing, silly smiles plastered on their lips.

"Wanna go home now?" he asked her, although he didn't really feel like going home yet.

There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes when she shook her head. "My dad's on a business trip. He won't be back until Monday."

"Soooo?" he followed up, sensing where their conversation was going.

He watched her stand up slowly from their bench. She turned so she was facing him then did an exaggerated bow as she scooped up her slippers.

"It means my curfew is temporarily suspended for tonight." She twirled around, arms extended with each slippers hanging on her fingers. "And I asked Capricorn to take a day off."

"Well that's convenient." Natsu commented. He couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips at her antics.

Lucy grinned back at him as she pulled on his right hand. "I know."

"What do we do next then?" he asked as he let himself be pulled up by Lucy.

She paused as she tapped a finger over her chin. "I saw a _takoyaki_ stand on the way here."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy spent the rest of the night eating takoyaki and choco-bananas while winning most of prizes in game booths. The goldfish scooping booth would have closed up shop early if not for Lucy convincing Natsu to free the fishes after he scooped them up. She had to tell him that it would be bad for his cat Happy if he eats goldfish.

In another booth, Lucy won herself a pair of bunny slippers. It was a game of chance where one would bet on which among the seven colors of the rainbow the ball will land. She put her money on red on Natsu's insistence. Three rounds later, she proved herself to be truly "Lucky Lucy" and left with a new pair of slippers, a tumbler and a strange snowman plushie.

Stall owners have started to close up shop when they finally decided to go home. Natsu offered to walk Lucy home which she graciously accepted. It was a rare occurrence after all and the Heartfilia Manor wasn't that far from the festival grounds.

Too soon they reached Lucy's gates.

"Here we are." mused Natsu. "Man, your gates are scary."

Lucy giggled then turned to him. She gestured for her loot that he volunteered to carry while walking. "Thanks for inviting me." she said. "I had lots of fun."

"Mission accomplished then." He lifted his hand and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad I invited you."

She smiled softly at him and reached out for his hand. "I wouldn't have gone if it was someone else."

He turned their hands over and laced his fingers with hers. It was an unconscious action, something that just happen over the course of their friendship, but right now, Natsu felt so lucky to be holding her hand.

"I don't just invite anybody, only special ones."

Lucy raised her brows at this, intrigued. "So I'm special?"

He nodded slowly. "Very special."

She giggled again as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. She sighed briefly and leaned back. "I have to go." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Okay." Natsu was still holding her hand.

"Good night, Natsu."

He let go of her hand slowly, dragging out that moment for even just a second. Lucy was reluctant to let go as well.

"Good night, Lucy."

He watched her get inside and waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before starting his walk home. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and started typing a text for Gray.

[festival was fun w/o u and Lucy was really pretty. Still gonna punch you on Mon)

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me in the reviews, I got more inspiration with your kind words!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** We're on the fifth chapter now! This is the penultimate chapter as well. So yeah, this fic is almost done now. Thank you so much to everyone who left reviews, I appreciate them a lot! and to the new followers too, Hello~!

so let's get on with the next installment…

* * *

Natsu didn't have to wait until Monday to punch Gray. His friend showed up on Sunday morning in his room and went straight to set up his Wii.

"What are you doing?" he asked Gray.

"Mario Kart." Gray answered simply.

"I should punch you." Natsu stated as he sat beside Gray and reached for the second controller.

"Nah, you don't." He wiggled a finger at Natsu. "It's just Sunday. You said you're gonna punch me on Monday."

"I should punch you." Natsu insisted, fingers already fiddling on the controller buttons. "Let me punch you."

Gray turned to his friend. "Natsu?"

Natsu heaved a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging. He brushed a hand over his face and left it over his mouth. "I like her," he mumbled against his hand.

"What?" Gray scratched his head, weirded out by his friend. "In English, man."

Natsu glared at him and dropped the hand that was previously on his mouth into a fist. He let it fly, fast and swift, aiming for Gray's face. But Gray was quick to guard and his fist slapped against his open palm.

"What the hell?" Gray, too, punched retaliation but Natsu simply deflected it. They continued parrying each other's punches, not one fist landing on its target.

Natsu growled, frustration written all over his face. "Just let me punch you!"

"No!" answered Gray as he stopped both of Natsu's wrist. "What the heck is your problem?!"

Natsu hung his head, huffing. He tried to push Gray but the ravenhead got a good footing on the laminated wood. "I said I like her."

"Huh?"

"I like her." Natsu repeated, louder this time. "I like Lucy."

"Oh." A smirk quickly formed on Gray's lips. "That's why you want to punch me?"

Natsu grunted. He pulled his fists from Gray's grip and sat on the floor. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know." He slumped on the floor, hands on his forehead. "It's weird, like Lucy-weird."

"Lucy-weird?" asked Gray, who also sat on the floor. He scooted over and got the game started. He passed the other controller to Natsu who then repositioned himself to face the TV.

"Last night, I got some urges. Like those boys she writes in her novels."

"Omigosh Natsu, keep it PG!" Gray quipped, as he selected his character.

A throw pillow smacked him in the face at that. Natsu's eyes had murder in them and were all directed at him. He raised his free hand in defeat.

"I guess I deserved that. Continue."

Natsu directed his glare at the TV monitor and selected the random character roulette. The shuffling sounds became the background noise as he started talking.

"I feel like a walking contradiction. I wanna tell her. Heck, I wanna tell the whole world I _lo-*cough* -_ like her. But then I know she will turn me down 'cause she got this guy she likes already. I don't wanna do that to her. It'll make her sad and I don't wanna make her sad. I want her to be happy. But I have this feeling, this little voice telling me to go ahead and tell her. That if I tell her, she'll be happy. She was so happy last night, I love it when she's happy. Her eyes would pull down just a little bit and then her lips would pull upwards and you her perfect teeth and her cheeks will turn pink when she laughs."

Natsu sighed at the picture of Lucy that formed in his mind then violently shook head upon realizing that he just daydreamed right in front of Gray.

And said man had his cheeks puffed up in his desperate attempt to hold back his laughter. He lost it when Natsu groaned, his skin practically steaming in shame.

"You're adorable," Gray said as he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes while cackling so much. "Almost as adorable as Juvia."

Another pillow flew at him but this time the ravenhead was ready. He caught in between his hands and threw it back to Natsu. "Don't worry. It's the good kind of adorable."

Natsu groaned once again and flattened his back on the floor. "I should kick you for that but I'm so confused right now I don't wanna do it."

"Lazy ass." Gray teased.

"Ice Prick." Natsu called back but the nickname was without its usual bite.

Gray noticed it and that was how he knew his friend was really confused at the moment.

"You should tell her."

Natsu grunted as he curled up on the floor. The controller lay abandoned by his feet.

"This isn't like you. Just go tell her." Gray tried again.

"What about the rumors?" asked Natsu.

"What about them?"

Natsu looked up in the ceiling and raised his right hand. "If in case I do confess to her, surely there will be rumors again. It might be worse than before." He put his arm over his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to do that to her."

"How thoughtful of you."

Natsu's arm slipped a bit and rested over his nose. He shot another glare at Gray. "I'm serious here."

"Are you really chickening out because of rumors?"

Natsu paused and thought about it. "No."

"So tell her." Gray suggested nonchalantly.

Natsu sat up from the floor. "Simple as that?"

"Simple as that." Gray nodded. "Wish someone told me this during that time with Juvia. So let me tell you this now, don't let what people say affect you. Nothing shuts up rumors like the truth."

"What if she turns me down?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow. "Why would she turn you down?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Gray, she likes someone!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!" Natsu put his hands in the air. "I … I think it's Loke."

Gray almost choked on his spit. "Who is it now?"

"Loke! I think she likes Loke."

He knew Natsu has his dumb moments but this took the cake. Has he never considered himself a possiblitiy? "Does it matter?" he asked instead.

"Yes! … No." He pulled down his hands. "Actually it doesn't matter. I just want her to know. It doesn't mean she has to date me."

"Right." Gray approved of his plan. "So you're gonna tell her?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck then."

"Err, thanks?"

"Mario Kart?"

"You're on."

* * *

 **A/N:** See you next (and last) chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And we're down on the last chapter! Thank you so much for all the cute reviews you've given for last chapter. I didn't expect the feedback for Natsu and Gray's chapter to be like that! Thank you so much! *smooches*

I know this story is a little cliche and predictable so I'm just so happy to get such great responses from you guys.

Here's the last part!

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and Hibi Chouchou belong to their respective authors. This is simply a self-indulgent work to satisfy my need to see both series in one story.

* * *

"You seem to be in high spirits today, milady." Capricorn said as he looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "Back in my day, students dreaded Mondays."

Lucy looked back at him and her smile widened. "I'm just happy to have transferred to Fairy Academy." Her smile never wavered as she looked outside the car's window.

"Whoever put that smile on your beautiful face is really lucky."

"My friends." Lucy answered his unspoken question. "They make me happy."

"I see. That's great." Capricorn nodded, accepting Lucy's dodging of the topic. He slowly drove the car into a stop right in front of the school gates. He watched Lucy gather her bag, pat her bangs and open the door by the rear-view mirror. "Have a great day, milady."

"Thanks!" Lucy said as she closed the car's door. "See you later."

Far from the first time she set foot in the Academy, she now walked confidently on the brick road, chin up and waved at her friend waiting for her by the building steps. Levy waved back and together, they let themselves inside the school building.

"Look at you, you're blooming." Levy commented.

"Blooming?" Lucy asked innocently. Her fingers itched to tuck the stray locks that escaped her side ponytail but she resisted it. After all, it was Levy who first pointed out her nervous habits.

Levy clicked her tongue at her and shook a finger. "Don't play dumb, Lu-chan."

The blonde simply raised her delicate eyebrows while smile on her lips turned mischievous. "I'm not playing dumb, Levy-chan."

Her friend pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, you are," she insisted.

Both girls reached their classroom in no time and went for their designated seats. Levy quickly hooked her bag under her desk then jumped to Natsu's seat beside Lucy. Her eyes were stubborn, demanding more stories from the blonde. Afterwards, she pulled out her smartphone from her skirt pocket and started tapping. Lucy knew exactly when she found what she was looking for as her eyes lifted from the phone screen to meet hers.

Lucy gasped when Levy put down the smartphone on her desk, screen opened to an image that left her blushing to the roots of her hair.

It was a grainy picture of Natsu carrying her during the fireworks festival.

"I want details." Levy demanded. "What happened, how it felt, what happened after. _Everything_." It was Levy's turn to smile mischievously, her grin almost manic.

Lucy tucked her hair over her ear as she tried to calm herself. "Please tell me this picture hasn't circulated around the school yet, Levy-chan."

"Does having this picture posted on your Facebook fanpage count?" Levy asked tentatively.

"I have a what?!" asked Lucy, incredulous that people would go that far.

Levy sighed as she nodded. "I've been trying to get the page taken down. I kept on reporting it but you know how social media works. Your avid fans keep reviving it under a different name every time." She sounded weary as she continued. "I was only able to take this picture down on Sunday afternoon. Unfortunately, your fans have started speculating again. With the pink hair, it was easy to find out the person carrying you."

"There is nothing wrong with his pink hair. I like it." Lucy defended.

"Just as you like the rest of him." Levy teased, causing Lucy to blush. Sometimes she regrets ever giving her blue-haired friend ammunition for teasing.

"Now, details Lu-chan."

Knowing that she was trapped and Levy won't back down, Lucy told her friend of what happened in the fireworks festival: the slippers incident, the viewing area, the booths they went to and when he walked her home. She left out the moment Natsu looked at her differently during the fireworks and how they held hands throughout the time they were walking home. She felt that if she shared them so soon, the magical feeling will fade.

Lucy wasn't ready to give up that feeling yet.

"How wonderful! You guys are just too cute." Levy exclaimed. "If only your so-called fans would stop bugging you. Rumors about you two dating are circulating again."

"Ugh." Lucy groaned as she rubbed her temple. Learning that she has a fanpage now gave her a headache. "I don't know what to do with these rumors, really. They never seem to stop."

"What rumors?" asked a masculine voice that Lucy immediately recognized.

Both girls were surprised looked up to see Natsu standing in front of them, pink hair still damp from his post-training shower. His usual spiky hair was relatively tamed down, his fringes not stuck up and spiky. She couldn't decide whether he looked better that way or with his spiky hair since both made her heart race just the same.

"Hey." Natsu greeted them with a nod. "The school's been gossiping again?"

Levy nodded. "Yeah, some people saw you together at the fireworks festival last weekend."

"Sorry, Natsu." Lucy sighed. "You're in this mess again.

He shook his head and smiled warmly at the blonde. "No need to apologize. What's important is that we know the truth, right?"

The gentle heat in the way he looked at her made Lucy blush again. It was the same look he gave her at the festival.

Meanwhile, Levy was watching at the side, silently enjoying the "show". It was like Natsu and Lucy were in their own world at that moment.

Then Gildarts came and their imaginary bubble popped, romantic tension temporarily dissipated as Levy gave back Natsu's seat.

The students settled down as Gildarts took attendance.

Right after Levy's name was called, Lucy's phone buzzed with a text notification.

 _[I'm cheering for you Lu-chan. Go get him!]_

* * *

Lunch time confirmed Lucy's worries. 75% of the school body knew she went to the fireworks festival with Natsu. People kept whispering about it as she passed the halls with her friends.

"Why is going to a festival with a friend such a big deal?" she asked Levy as they ate their bentos.

"You're Lucky Lucy, Fairy Academy's sweetheart. That fanpage basically tells every member to not make a move on you because you 'belong to everybody', that you're somehow untouchable Lu-chan." Levy immediately answered. "Then here comes Natsu, who saved you from an awful suitor then went to a festival with you. They feel threatened."

"That's not their business." Lucy pouted. If she weren't holding her chopsticks and bento on both hands, she would have crossed her arms. "Natsu is free to talk to me. I'll choose who I hang out with, not them. Who do they think they are?"

"I know." Levy put a comforting hand over her shoulder. "But they're boys, they're inclined to do stupid things when banded together.

"Ugh." Both girls groaned.

"But then, they're right to feel threatened." Levy wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy almost shrieked. She was as red as the tomatoes in her bento.

Her blue-haired friend laughed heartily at her embarrassment then nodded. "Yep, you're too cute for this world Lu-chan."

The rest of their meal was spent in exchanging more stories and other mundane things. Soon, they were packing up their bentos and chopsticks. Then Lucy suggested they go buy their after meal refreshments at the vending machine on the ground floor.

Unfortunately they were prevented from reaching it as some more unrelenting fans approached Lucy.

"This isn't you right, Lucy-san?" asked a sophomore guy with blond layered hair from another class. On his phone was the exact grainy picture Levy got on her phone. It seemed that people already downloaded a copy for themselves before it got taken down in the fanpage. "Dragneel said you two aren't dating so this is impossible right? You're not dating him right?"

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No." she answered instead. Years of etiquette drilled into her made it impossible to be rude.

But after that, she cursed her inability to shut people off as it led into a very difficult situation.

"Then, will it be alright to ask you out?" the guy followed up. "I've always admired you, Lucy-san."

"Eh?" Lucy stepped back tentatively. A dreadful sense of déjà vu was creeping inside her. She didn't like where the situation was going again.

"Oscar, you jerk!" called out another guy from the mob. "If you're confessing to her then we'll confess too, fanclub rules or not!"

The mob went crazy. Multiple confessions came from all directions. They were all demanding and relentless. Lucy started to panic, her breath coming short. Her heart was drumming against her ribs too.

"Please, stop." she asked weakly, holding out her hands and shaking her head. "Please."

"Stop bothering Lu-chan!" Levy shouted. The blue-haired girl held out her hand to shield her friend from the mob. "She's not dating any of you!"

Lucy was immediately touched at Levy's efforts even though it was ineffective as she was easily dwarfed by the insistent boys.

"Please notice us, Lucy-sama!"

Both girls started to step back, trying in vain to put some distance between themselves and the mob. But with every step back, the mob moved forward. It was never ending until someone pulled them that they almost fell on their butts.

 _"Quick, run!"_ Natsu whispered to Lucy and Levy.

"Natsu!" Levy cried in relief. "But wait, what are you doing here?"

"I was buying a drink from the vending machine," he answered quickly. "Then I saw you two getting mobbed by these idiots. You looked like you could use some help again."

"Yeah," Levy nodded, "these guys won't stop bugging us, especially Lu-chan!"

Despite the noise, Natsu's voice echoed in Lucy's ears like sweet music. It immediately calmed her, soothing her nerves but it also set her heart racing for a different reason. She wondered since when did he had that effect on her.

Natsu let them run to the stairs ahead of him, putting himself in between the girls and the angry mob. "You guys better stop it already!" he shouted at them as he ran.

The mob stilled for a moment as they processed what just happened then all hell break loose.

"Dragneel!" shouted Oscar. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lucy-chan is everyone's!" shouted another.

"Yeah! Stop acting like you're her boyfriend!"

"You don't even like her the way we do!"

Suddenly, Natsu stopped running. "Don't like her like you do?" he echoed.

Lucy stopped too and looked back at him. "Natsu?" she asked tentatively.

"You keep hogging her all for yourself." Oscar accused. "But you don't even want to date her."

Natsu turned his head angrily back to the mob. "Who said I don't want to date her?"

This shocked Oscar as well as the rest of the boys. "Y-you do?"

Natsu reeled back, surprised at himself. "That's not for you to know." He grumbled as he resumed running.

"Dragneel!" called out Oscar. "Explain yourself!" The rest of the boys were groaning behind him, complaining about lost chances and broken hearts.

As he joined Levy and Lucy on the way back to the classroom, Natsu realized that he practically told everyone within earshot AND LUCY that he liked her and that he was interested in dating her. He wanted to punch himself for making such a mess. Sure, he wanted to confess to her as suggested by Gray, but not that way! He could practically feel himself burning up in shame and awkwardness as he jogged along them. And when Levy giggled knowingly, he wanted to roll down the stairs and disappear to the nearest hole he could find.

Meanwhile, Lucy remained silent although she was blushing as well. Soon, they reached the stairs nearest their classroom.

"We still have 20 minutes until lunch is over." Levy said, breaking the silence between them. "I'll go ahead and let you guys talk alone."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy squeaked, blushing even more.

But Levy has already gone up the last flight of stairs, far from Lucy's reach.

This left both of them staring at the floor, intent on not showing their blushing faces to each other.

"Well, this is awkward." Natsu said as he brushed a hand over his face.

"Very awkward." Lucy nodded. "I'm so sorry for what just happened. You got into trouble again because of me."

Natsu laughed, easing the atmosphere between them. "You do have a knack for getting into those kinds of trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Lucy whined. "They think I owe them an explanation or a date."

"But I don't mind saving you every time." Natsu faced her directly, putting his hands over her shoulders. "I'll save anytime you need me, Lucy." He smiled at her. It was a smile that could melt the polar caps in the Arctic Ocean.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Natsu." Lucy was breathless again, her heart pounding in her ears, but this time, it was the good kind.

Natsu leaned in close and touched his forehead with hers. His breath fanned her cheeks, making Lucy shiver and weak in the knees. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you let me save you from those idiots every time?"

"Yes," Lucy answered softly.

"Will you let me come with you to all the festivals, watch all the fireworks and eat all the takoyakis?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "Always."

"Will you go out with me, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, brown eyes mirroring the affection in his olive ones. "Yes. Please take care of me, Natsu."

He pulled her close to him as he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Lucy." Then he kissed the top of her head as Lucy buried her face against his collar. It felt good to be surrounded with his gentle warmth and scent. Time seemed to stop for both of them at that moment,

"Damn, just the forehead?" Gray complained from above. "Man up and kiss her properly, Natsu!"

"Not with you guys literally watching over us from there!" Natsu hollered back.

Lucy pulled away from her new boyfriend and was surprised to see all their classmates leaning on the stairwell, watching over them. Levy waved back proudly at her.

"H-how long have you been there, Levy-chan?" she asked, cheeks burning in shame at being watched.

"Long enough to see the good parts!" Levy answered back. Behind her was Cana, who was smirking at the new couple, while both Erza and Juvia were fanning themselves. Gray, Jellal, and Max were shaking their heads while Loke held out his palm like he was asking them to pay up.

Still holding Lucy close to him, Natsu looked up to their classmates. "You jerks made a betting pool on us, didn't you?"

"Thanks man! I knew you'd be too pure to do it so soon!" Loke waved the paper bills he got from the other guys in the air.

"You owe me big, Natsu!" hollered Gray. "I had faith in you man!"

"That's what you get for starting a bet, Ice Prick!"

"Boys!" Lucy groaned. "Oh, this is so embarrassing."

"We're dating now." Natsu snickered. "Get used to embarrassments."

"Ugh. What did I get myself into?"

"Hey now."

Their classmates laughed at their antics and moments after, the new couple was laughing as well.

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch break, Natsu quickly seized Lucy's hand and held onto it just like that time after the festival. They got back to their classes together, walking hand-in-hand.

Their friends are happy for Natsu and Lucy. It's been a long time coming but at least they're officially together now. For sure not everyone will be happy about it, especially Lucy's fan club, but they know the couple will be able to take on any challenge or rumor tossed at them and come out stronger.

* * *

 **THE END.**

Thank you so much for reading this fic. All the hits, likes and reviews you've given this fic mean a lot to me. I appreciate the time you've given to read everything in my story. I love, love you all for that.

Until next time!


End file.
